Timeless Love
by boredashell
Summary: well if you look at the title you'll know which two senshi this story is about...if you're too thick to understand: SetsunaMinkao...yes it's Yuri so if you have a prob then go deal!


Disclaimer: Don't own SM, don't even own my own socks so ya know -_^

      I sat on the edge of the river bank looking at the water rush below me, it made me feel peaceful, how luck Amy was to have such a wonderful element. What did I have? Love. It's weird; I've never really even been with my own element unless it came from people around me. Only one other knew how lonely I was, but she was always swept away with the sands of time, looking into the past and future less than the present. I stuck my bare foot in the cool spring water and began to giggle as the small fish nibbled at my toes. It was ironic that the Senshi of love would never know even know love, it was depressing that I could never feel what I felt in others, it was so close yet so far away. I saw my reflection in the slow moving water, my golden bangs hid my eyes and my mouth was set in a frown. 

      Why couldn't I ever be happy? Every relationship I had ever been in ended badly, well there was one relationship that worked out perfectly....I shook my head, thinking about the past was Setsuna's job. I saw someone else's reflection in the water with mine and jumped as they put their hand on my shoulder. "Minako, why so down?" the voice asked I stared at the water hard not believing what I saw. "K-kunzite?" I stuttered almost crying, he wrapped his arms around my waist and sat down behind me. "You know, you should let go of the past, and let your heart lead you to your future" he whispered in my ear, I waited for the tingling sensation that usually came along but it didn't come. 

      "What about the present?" I asked in a strained voice, "why don't you ask the Senshi of time," he muttered, I looked at him confused. "Well, it was she who called me from the past...she said you've been depressed lately, I figured it was because of me..." he explained. I nodded and started to cry, Kunzite wasn't really back, he was just here for a limited amount of time. "Don't cry Mina-Chan, find new love, its right under your nose" he told me giving me one last hug, "as for me, I have to leave before the present is changed too much" he said. I stood up brushing my tears away, "what did you mean by 'right under my nose'?" I asked before he left. "You'll have to figure that out yourself" he whispered mysteriously before vanishing into thin air. I looked at the vacant spot where he once stood, and started to cry silently, a pair of worried violet eyes watching me from behind a nearby tree.

      I stood in the elevator twiddling my thumbs, I was nervous about seeing Setsuna; I didn't know why I just was. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing the apartment building's 13th floor, it had wood paneling along the walls and white carpet that wasn't even stained. I whistled lowly, obviously being a school nurse paid more than I had thought if she could afford living in a place like this. I walked down the hallway, running my fingers delicately across the walls until I came to apartment number 666. I laughed, this was the 13th floor and her apartment number was 666, how unsuperstisous did this woman get? 

      I knocked lightly on the white door and waited for it to open, listening to the noises inside. The TV was on, probably a soap opera by the cheesy music, and there were sniveling noises that stop immediately. I heard footsteps come in the direction of the door and straightened out my school uniform that I was still wearing. The door swung open and I looked at Setsuna trying not to laugh. Her hair was slightly ruffled from being asleep recently and her eyes were red from crying about the soap opera I saw on the TV. "Oh hello Minako...shouldn't you be in school?" she added noticing my uniform, I smiled, "well it's my lunch break you know and I thought I'd come to visit, I was going to visit you in the nurses office but they said you'd taken the day off" I explained. She nodded and stepped aside so I could come in; I slipped my shoes off and walked in, my socks padding on the wooden floor. Once again I whistled lowly, there was a large kitchen area equipped with all necessary items, a living room with a large leather couch and matching loveseat and a big screened TV. 

      She saw my looking at the TV and laughed quietly, "I thought I'd catch up on my soaps...not something I normally do but life's been pretty boring lately..." she trailed off. I nodded ever since Galaxia was defeated everyone went back to their normal life's with the exception of Serena who was still on her honeymoon, a new enemy hadn't been introduced so they'd lived a pretty regular life the past couple of weeks. "So what'd you come for" she asked shaking me out of my thoughts, "oh you know, just to say thank you for letting Kunzite come to talk to me" I mumbled not really knowing why I had actually came in the first place. 

      She frowned, "I wasn't suppose to it just bugged me that you were so depressed, since Serena's gone you're suppose to be the bubbly one but you weren't...it wasn't natural.." she rambled, I gave her a huge hug taking her off guard. "Thank you Setsuna, you've helped me so much!" I wailed bawling into her night shirt that was surprisingly thin. She patted my back awkwardly, "well...uh, ok, I thought you'd be a little sad that you couldn't have Kunzite..." she stopped suddenly and just patted my back without talking. I pulled away slowly, "thanks to you I'm over him, I guess that last meeting I had with him cleared things up a lot...but there was something I need help with..." I trailed off suddenly uncertain that a working woman would actually care to help a school girl try to find a partner. 

      "Yes?" she prompted sitting on the couch, she picked up the remote and turned off the TV, "I'm listening" she added as I didn't continue. I walked over and sat down a couple inches away from her, "I was wondering...Kunzite said that I had love right underneath my nose...I was wondering if...if you can help me find it..." I started to blush realizing how suggestive it was to ask her this in her own apartment sitting on her couch with her. "Didn't he also say it was for you to figure out?" she asked looking at the black TV screen, "well yeah but still he didn't say I couldn't have help..." I stopped and frowned, him not helping me was kind of telling me that I couldn't have help. "How do you think I of all people could help? Minako, you are the Senshi of Love, don't doubt your own intelligence-" I interrupted her little pep talk, "I thought that you could look into the future and see who I'm with!" I said quickly almost in one breathe. 

      "Minako, you know I can't do that, I already brought Kunzite here...you'll have to find this out by yourself, not by looking in the past, not by looking in the future, but by looking in the present...and in your own heart," she tilted my chin up so I could see that she was serious. "You WILL find true love, and it WILL be right under your nose, that is all I can tell you," she finished. I frowned disappointedly, "I guess I should be getting back to school..." I grumbled half-heartedly as I stood up. She nodded, "Mina-Chan don't be dejected, love will come for you, wait for it" she said smiling warmly, I smiled back. "Thanks again Setsuna," I called over my shoulder as I stepped through the doorway, her violet eyes looking me over satisfied that I was better.

AN: Well there it is, I might not continue it depends on how many reviews I get.

**_boredashell_****__**


End file.
